


"We've Forgotten Someone"

by singerofsimplesongs



Series: Dean/Cas Crossover Snippets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singerofsimplesongs/pseuds/singerofsimplesongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Destiel flavored twist on the Ron/Hermione kiss from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (book).</p>
            </blockquote>





	"We've Forgotten Someone"

“Hang on a moment.”

Dean looked around and threw out an arm to stop Sam and Castiel from running past him. They both shot him a questioning look. 

“We’ve forgotten someone,” Dean growled.

“Who?” asked Castiel.

“The other angles. The good ones. They’ll all be around where you were, right?"

Cas nodded and looked at Dean curiously. Sam looked contemplative.

“You mean we ought to get them fighting?” he asked.

“No,” said Dean, rolling his eyes. “I mean, we should tell them to get out. We don’t want any more Samandriels, do we? We can’t just leave them here to die-“

Cas tilted his head before recognition flashed in his eyes. Running at Dean, he flung his arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. Dean threw away Ruby’s knife and responded with such enthusiasm that he lifted Castiel off his feet. 

“Is this the moment?” Sam asked weakly. Dean and Cas only gripped each other more firmly, swaying on the spot, so he raised his voice. “Guys! We have hell gates to close and Crowley has the angel tablet!”  


Dean and Cas broke apart, their arms still around each other.

“Don’t I know it, Sammy,” Dean mumbled. He looked as though he had just been whacked upside the head. His cheeks were pink, but when he looked back at Cas, his face split in a wide grin. “I guess it’s now or never though right?”

Sam threw back his head and laughed, “About time, you idiots.”


End file.
